El toro y la luna
by nadaoriginal
Summary: House y Wilson abandonan por unos días el hospital para acudir al llamado de un caso de una extraña enfermedad que transforma a los infectados en zombis, pero su primer caso resulta ser un toro. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** Antes de que publicara mi primer crossover del _Dr. House_ , no pensaba que sería posible hacer algo por allí, pero la vida siempre da vueltas, y una de esas vueltas ha llegado a mi inspiración nuevamente, en este segundo crossover del médico más admirado y odiado por todos, por lo que me pongo en marcha

 **El toro y la luna**

Ya eran más o menos las cinco, y el famoso doctor Greg House estaba ante lo que le parecía una lista interminable de papeles con los expedientes retrasados de todos los pacientes vistos en el mes. Su equipo se encontraba en su día libre (una casualidad más grande que una montaña), dejando a House solo con la enorme responsabilidad. En eso llega Wilson con una taza de café a medio terminar y una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

─ ¿Atareado? No es muy común ver eso en ti…

─ La bruja de Cuddy. Ha hecho que en la cafetería se me negara la entrada, y nadie más está dispuesto a darme un simple capuchino hasta que le entregue toda esta basura.

─ Lo sé. Ya la doctora Cuddy me lo comentó ─ Wilson agita un poco su taza antes de terminarla de un sorbo ─. Por cierto, en vista que estás solo para enfrentar cualquier patología rara que venga, voy a tener que ayudarte para el nuevo caso que ahora debes aclarar ─ House deja entonces de llenar cuadros y mira fijamente a su único amigo.

─ ¿De qué nuevo caso me estás hablando?

Wilson no responde, solo hace un gesto con la cabeza para invitar a House a descubrir por sí mismo el nuevo enigma que había llegado a él. House aceptó no muy gustoso, pero definitivamente prefería salir a atender pacientes a quedarse allí llenando papeles aburridos todo el día, y posiblemente toda la noche también. Tomó rápidamente su bastón y fue tras Wilson, que ya acababa de salir de aquel despacho.

 **En otro piso**

─ ¿Ya me dirás de qué se trata el nuevo caso? ─ pregunta House con sequedad.

─ Ya lo verás, pero te adelanto que este será sin duda el caso más raro que te haya tocado tratar.

─ ¿El caso más raro? Eso no me dice nada ─ hace una pausa para tomar su sagrada dosis de vicodim ─. Caso raro sería gripe aviar no infecto-contagiosa, o que el paciente tenga polidactilia en los genitales…

─ ¿Polidactilia en los genitales? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? ─ pregunta Wilson algo extrañado.

─ Vietnam no deja nada para la imaginación con todo el agente naranja que hay suelto por allá.

─ Afortunadamente no veremos nada de eso, pero no por eso tenemos un paciente ordinario.

Entonces House se detiene, y Wilson hace lo mismo al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

─ Entonces lo raro no es la enfermedad que debo diagnosticar, sino al paciente que muy probablemente nunca llegaré a ver.

─ No es eso ─ trata de convencer Wilson ─. Te digo que tienes razón, por un lado, y por el otro no.

─ Oh, es otra pista.

─ Vamos, tienes que disfrutar de la sorpresa…

─ ¿Qué no ves que esta es mi cara de disfrutarlo? ─ dice House con sarcasmo, y su cara era de aburrimiento y amargura.

─ Claro. Sólo falta verte llorar.

House frunce los labios antes de volver a tomar el camino que Wilson le indicaba, aún no muy convencido de lo que pudiera ver. Algo no le gustaba en todo eso.

 **Entrada del hospital**

House y Wilson se encuentran con un hombre de aspecto bastante severo que se notaba que los estaba esperando. House se reserva los sarcasmos porque le interesaba más saber qué podía guardarle aquel desconocido.

─ House, te presento al oficial de policía Marvin Branagh, de Raccoon City ─ dice Wilson con soltura.

─ ¿Raccoon City? He escuchado de ese lugar ─ responde House sin molestarse en saludar a Marvin ─. Según tengo entendido, allí un tal Ozwell Spencer hizo construir una mansión en las afueras, pero nunca va allí.

─ También conozco la historia de la mansión de las montañas Arklay ─ dice Branagh con seriedad, mostrando que tampoco le interesaba recibir el saludo de House ─, pero no vine para acá a hablar de las historias que existen de ese hombre. He venido para enseñarles una enfermedad en extremo rara, única de Raccoon City, si no me equivoco…

─ ¿Se puede saber de qué se trata, oficial Branagh? ─ dice House.

─ Al parecer, el primer síntoma de esa enfermedad es que el infectado muere, aunque se está estudiando el caso en Raccoon City ─ a Wilson y House les parecía extremadamente raro que una enfermedad "empezara" con la muerte del infectado, y también les extrañaba que pudiera haber más ─. Según los informes ofrecidos por el hospital y otros investigadores, el sujeto de la infección se muere cuando manifiesta la enfermedad, pero por alguna extraña razón no se queda muerto por mucho tiempo, sino que se vuelve a levantar y ataca a otros con el propósito de comérselo. Ignoramos la razón de ello, y tampoco hemos identificado alguna cepa o químico que haga posible tal cosa.

─ ¡Wow! Tenías razón, Wilson ─ dice House con un ligero toque de emoción, nada habitual en él ─. Estoy por enfrentarme al caso más raro que haya tomado hasta ahora.

 **Más tarde**

House y Wilson acompañaban a Branagh en un automóvil hasta las afueras de un pueblo cercano en el que se veía un enorme corral ganadero, pero no había ni una vaca ni otra forma de ganado, ni tampoco había ganaderos, extrañando por momentos a House. A lo lejos se veía un granero que estaba siendo resguardado por militares y varios personajes vestidos con trajes anti radiación. House y Wilson no tenían ninguna duda: habían llegado al lugar donde estaba el caso a tratar.

─ ¿A quién vamos a tratar, oficial? ─ pregunta Wilson.

─ A pesar de que ustedes son médicos y que House cuenta con una pródiga reputación, lamento decirles que no los espera un paciente humano. Nuestros agentes no pudieron conservar ningún paciente "vivo" para que puedan estudiarlo ─ dice Marvin.

─ ¿Dijiste "no humano"? ─ bufa House ─ ¿Eso significa que también esa enfermedad afecta a los animales en Raccoon City?

─ Y existen rumores de algunos que dicen que hay plantas afectadas de una manera parecida, y eso está generando una ola de pánico en la ciudad ─ dice Marvin ─. Es por esa razón que me he tomado la molestia de venir aquí buscándolo. Usted es nuestra única esperanza para encontrar una explicación a lo que está pasando, o este extraño mal podría no solo destruir Raccoon City, sino afectar al mundo entero.

─ A mí no me interesa salvar el mundo, así que no me has conmovido para convertirme en veterinario ─ responde House con indiferencia ─. Esta situación es como cualquier videojuego de zombis; sólo vuelen la cabeza del infectado y problema resuelto. No hay necesidad de complicarse tanto.

─ Pero no tenemos idea del método de propagación, House ─ media Wilson con evidente preocupación por el tema ─. No se trata de simple brujería de cuentos de hadas, sino de una enfermedad aún no identificada que tenemos que estudiar, y quizás encontrar alguna cura.

─ De acuerdo, pero esto lo haré sólo para resolver el caso ─ House se prepara para empezar a trabajar, aunque no dejaba de mostrar desgano ─. Pero antes que alguien me diga con qué clase de criatura estamos lidiando.

─ Se llama Lunero, un toro que el zoológico de Raccoon compró de España ─ dice Marvin ─. Había sido desechado de los espectáculos de corrida de toros por no estar bien proporcionado muscularmente, además que tenía la extraña costumbre de no dormir en las noches por quedarse viendo a la luna, y por ello muchas veces se distanciaba de su propia manada, y por eso el nombre.

─ Eso es aún más extraño que el hecho de que ahora sea un zombi ─ dice House con su habitual sarcasmo ─. Es absurdo que un toro tenga una conducta como esa ¿Con qué alimentaban ese animal en España?

─ Pues supongo que con los mismos alimentos que daban al resto de los toros ─ responde Marvin.

 **Dos días después**

─ ¿Cómo crees que sea posible que una criatura muerta de pronto se levante y empiece a atacar a la gente? ─ dice Wilson en un laboratorio instalado especialmente para él y House.

─ Ni idea. Yo siempre pensé que los zombis eran simples inventos que aparecen en películas sobrenaturales y de ficción, por lo que nunca me planteé la posibilidad de encontrarme con un zombi de verdad, con excepción de borrachos y bravucones de escuela.

Wilson y House habían iniciado los estudios de varias muestras de sangre sacadas del toro, y habían puesto en marcha el centrifugado y los análisis con reacciones químicas para comprobar la naturaleza de lo que sea que haya convertido al toro en una bestia de una furia más allá de lo típico en su especie. El principio no resulta nada prometedor, y House ordena a algunos efectivos militares que inmovilizaran al toro para hacerle electrocardiogramas y verificar la reacción de la bestia ante diferentes tipos de sedantes. Ambos médicos esperaban que se les entregaran pronto los resultados de los exámenes mientras ellos seguían con su propio trabajo.

─ Ahora veo porqué al toro se le terminó cayendo el pelo ─ Wilson tenía una hebra sujeta con una pinza bajo el microscopio ─. Al parecer, esta enfermedad que padece el toro ha debilitado completamente las cadenas proteicas de colágeno, pero eso significaría que al toro también se le podría caer la piel sin ningún esfuerzo.

─ Asquerosa conclusión, pero muy certera ─ dice House antes de tomarse una píldora de vicodim ─. Además, la muestra obtenida de la pezuña del animal nos arroja que ha tenido momentos de repentino crecimiento de la estructura de quitina, además de que parecen ser mucho más afiladas que las pezuñas ordinarias.

─ El toro está desarrollando garras ─traduce Wilson con algo de sorpresa ─. Eso significa que esta enfermedad hace más que sólo matar y reanimar a sus víctimas: las está haciendo mutar.

─ Correcto. Y suponiendo que en los humanos cumpla el mismo patrón, estaríamos enfrentándonos a una verdadera catástrofe. El organismo que se destruye a sí mismo desde dentro cuando padece un cáncer. Esta enfermedad es la causal para un cáncer para la existencia de toda la humanidad, por no decir de toda la vida sobre el planeta. Una revelación apocalíptica de lo que alguna vez pensé que iba a ser sólo una enfermedad rara.

House veía aquel dato como algo muy curioso, pero Wilson veía con sincero horror lo que podría pasar si esa enfermedad continuase libre y se fuera a expandir a otras partes. Se hacía urgente encontrar una forma de evitar la propagación de esa enfermedad, y entonces llega uno de los soldados con los resultados que House estaba exigiendo.

─ Doctor House, doctor Wilson, aquí están los resultados del electrocardiograma.

─ Muy bien ─ House recibe las placas y los informes y empieza a revisar ─ ¿Qué me cuentas de los sedantes?

─ Nada funciona, doctor House ─ dice el soldado con un ligero toque de pesimismo ─. Hemos probado casi todos los calmantes que el cuartel ha podido obtener, incluso algunos que sería ilegal que fueran usados en seres humanos, pero nada parece funcionar. La actividad del toro sigue exactamente igual.

─ ¿Eso significa que entonces no hay manera de aplacar a esas criaturas al momento de mostrar los síntomas? ─ dice Wilson.

─ Sí lo hay. Con un disparo en la cabeza ─ responde House.

─ Esto es serio, House ─ replica nuevamente Wilson ─. No podemos andar por ahí disparándole a cualquiera que podamos sospechar que está infectado. Debemos hallar una explicación a este fenómeno…

─ Pues hallemos una explicación a esto, también ─ House deja en la mesa los informes y miraba consternado las placas de los cardios ─. Según este informe, tanto el corazón como los pulmones llevan varios días sin actividad apreciable alguna, pero de alguna manera la sangre continúa circulando sin ninguna novedad, como si este toro no tuviera nada que estuviera fuera de lo normal. Es bastante interesante… Un corazón y unos pulmones que ya no tienen ninguna relevancia ni papel en la circulación sanguínea. Eso implica que el toro no respira, y por lo tanto no sería posible ahogarlo.

─ Eso es completamente ilógico ─ dice Wilson viendo también los informes ─. Las muestras arrojan que el toro es capaz de regenerarse a una velocidad increíble de cualquier herida o daño, sin importar lo importante que pueda ser, y ese proceso requiere un elevado ingreso de oxígeno a los órganos, y el oxígeno sólo podemos obtenerlo respirando…

─ En conclusión, la combustión de nutrientes en ausencia de oxígeno, y la resistencia prodigiosa a los sedantes más fuertes que puede proveer el ejército, implican que debe haber un agente químico, incluso vírico o biológico, en la sangre. Dentro de la sangre hay un continuo e insospechado proceso de quimiosíntesis que está proveyendo al toro de los materiales necesarios para mantenerse físicamente estable, e incluso debe ser capaz de producir algún agente que pudiera sustituir el oxígeno en el procesamiento de los nutrientes. Sea lo que sea que esté ocasionando esta enfermedad, es tan eficiente en lo que hace da miedo. Es como una montaña rusa que continúa funcionando sin que haya electricidad que propicie su movimiento, pero su funcionamiento se torna especialmente brusco, posiblemente al punto en que se desboca.

─ Lamento mucho meterme en la conversación ─ interviene el soldado ─. Yo pienso que también es posible que el agente que estén tratando esté haciendo electrólisis con la sangre misma y con el agua contenida en los órganos, y eso podría explicar que los organismos infectados se vean demacrados.

─ Tu teoría es muy interesante, soldado, y puede que tengas razón ─ House empieza a dar vueltas por el laboratorio ─. Eso llevaría a que el agua de los cuerpos se degenere y resulte en hidrógeno simple y oxígeno disuelto, pero eso trae un nuevo problema, pues el hidrógeno es altamente reactivo, además que su ligereza con respecto al aire y la presión que ejerce causaría que el peso del toro sea menor, aún si su masa resultase ser la misma, pero resulta que el peso de toro, más allá de las muestras tomadas, no ha variado en absoluto desde que llegamos aquí. Lo segundo sería que el toro se saturaría en dióxido de carbono al no haber modo alguno de deshacerse del excedente, pues los pulmones y corazón son unos meros y feos accesorios, y una vez más no encontramos nada en las muestras. Y tercero, aún en los casos como este, hemos comprobado que no hay sustitución de glóbulos rojos, por lo que no hay nada que tenga atrapado el oxígeno para llevarlo a las distintas partes del cuerpo de manera correcta, y menos para el correcto transporte haca fuera del dióxido de carbono. Hay un proceso quimiosintético que está reciclando los materiales procesados en la sangre y ocasionan que reinicien su camino hacia todos los órganos, y que además está sustituyendo la ausencia de oxígeno libre. Eso explicaría mucho mejor que la sangre del toro tenga un color atípico y que funcione bien sin nuevos glóbulos rojos que puedan transportar nada.

El soldado, sintiéndose humillado por las aclaratorias de House, baja un poco la cabeza y se retira de allí, dejando solos a House y a Wilson, los cuales retoman sus trabajos con las muestras.

─ Creo que fuiste un poco duro con él ─ dice Wilson.

─ Qué va. Sólo le dije que los niños buenos no se meten en las conversaciones de los adultos ─ dice House ─. Pero volviendo al trabajo, creo que ya tenemos listas las muestras centrifugadas.

Wilson se ajusta los guantes antes de tomar una de las muestras y la prepara para la observación al microscopio, mientras House tomaba su hora para comerse la comida de Wilson. El resultado del aislamiento de los distintos componentes en la muestra de sangre permite a Wilson ver algo completamente nuevo que le deja con la boca abierta.

─ House, creo que deberías ver esto.

─ ¿No podría dejarlo para después? Estoy comiendo.

─ Deja ya mi almuerzo y mira esto ─ exige Wilson abriendo paso para que House viera en el microscopio.

Durante unos segundos de silencio tenso, House dio un vistazo a la muestra, utilizando varios niveles de amplificación parar comprobar lo que estaba viendo. No podía creerse lo que frente a él estaba.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ dice Wilson.

─ Actividad viral. Esta extraña enfermedad mutágena la está causando un virus, uno que nunca antes había visto ─ House estaba bastante pensativo, a la vez que sorprendido ─. Realmente nos estamos enfrentando a algo completamente nuevo y distinto, tanto que me atrevería a decir que esto no puede ser obra de la naturaleza, a menos que de pronto a la madre Tierra le dé por destruirse a sí misma.

─ Sí, yo también pienso que esta cosa no puede haber salido naturalmente de la tierra ─ Wilson toma lo que quedaba de su almuerzo y se lo come ─. La evolución y la selección natural existen para que las distintas formas de vida, en su constante competencia por ser más resistentes, hábiles y certeros, creen un equilibrio entre sí, y este virus simplemente no tiene manera alguna de encajar en ningún entorno, sea cual sea.

─ Esta cosa la crearon, y no tengo duda de que lo soltaron. Es imposible que se escapara por sí mismo.

─ ¿Por qué estás tan seguro, House?

─ Porque si así fuera, ya tú y yo nos habríamos infectado. Este virus sólo puede transmitirse a través del intercambio de fluidos entre organismos ─ concluye House con su característico tino para señalar las cosas ─. Esto es algo más que un brote viral que se convirtió en epidemia; estamos ante las pruebas de un posible ataque terrorista contra Raccoon City. Supongo que debemos avisar al oficial Branagh.

─ En ese caso tendremos que llamar: él se fue de vuelta a Raccoon City esta mañana ─ Wilson sale del laboratorio y saca su teléfono.

─ ¿En serio? Nadie me dijo que él se había marchado ─ House busca el almuerzo de Wilson, pero no lo encuentra ─. Y también me molesta que te comieras la comida que yo te robé ¿Me estás escuchando, Wilson?

 **Corral**

El toro zombi se retorcía con furia, tratando inútilmente de librarse de las gruesas cadenas que lo inmovilizaban. Sus cuernos se veían enormes, y sus pezuñas estaban también sobredimensionadas. House miraba expectante, y Wilson no esconde el horror que le causaba verlo.

─ ¿Cómo está el pequeño Lunero? ─ dice House.

─ Es cada vez más difícil mantenerlo bajo control ─ dice el capitán del grupo ─. Hace un momento casi se escapa y mata a dos de nuestros soldados.

─ Eso significa que no ha pasado nada ─ interpreta House ─. Un casi no me dice nada, así que no me molestaré en preocuparme por nadie, aunque de modos no lo hubiera hecho… ─ House se queda viendo fijamente al toro, pues había algo que le estaba llamando la atención ─ ¿Qué es eso?

─ ¿Qué es qué? ─ pregunta Wilson.

─ Que alguien inmovilice la cabeza del toro ─ ordena Wilson, y dos soldados se disponen a cumplir con la instrucción ─. Hay algo aquí que no me gusta.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que viste? ─ se interesa Wilson.

─ La cabeza del toro. Mira esto, Wilson ─ House palpaba detenidamente la frente del toro, y poco a poco dejaba que la sorpresa se apoderara de sus facciones ─. Sobre el cráneo se está formando una nueva capa, algo así como una coraza ósea… ¡Este toro debe ser sacrificado ahora! No podemos tomarnos más tiempo.

─ ¿Qué está diciendo? ─ salta el capitán ─ Se supone que tenemos a este toro para comprender la enfermedad en Raccoon City ¿Por qué debemos matarlo ahora?

─ Porque luego va a ser más difícil ─ responde House con alarma y agresividad ─. Este toro no tiene ninguna salvación de todos modos, y ya Wilson y yo tenemos las muestras que necesitamos, así que lo mejor es deshacerse de él ahora…

De pronto, y sin que nadie lo advirtiera, el toro rompe las cadenas que lo ataban y empieza a embestir a unos soldados, matándolos de una forma horrible. El capitán, Wilson y House retroceden unos metros mientras veían al toro empezar a causar estragos. Varios soldados empiezan a disparar a discreción a las patas y costado del animal, pero eso no parecía hacer ningún efecto.

─ ¡Deben disparar a la cabeza! ¡El toro no puede ser detenido así! ─ grita House con molestia.

Algunos soldados escuchan lo que dice House y disparan a la cabeza, pero el escudo de hueso que se había formado protege el cerebro del toro, haciendo inútil cualquier intento, independientemente de qué tan certero fuese. House y Wilson se alejan de allí rápidamente y se refugian en el granero que habían ocupado los soldados, mientras estos continuaban su lucha contra el siniestro bovino.

 **Granero**

─ Son demasiado idiotas ─ dice House muy furioso ─. Justo cuando pasamos fue que ese toro mutó nuevamente. Ahora va a ser mucho más difícil eliminarlo.

─ Sí, claro. Aunque ahora nuestra preocupación tiene que ser el encontrar esa vacuna lo más pronto posible. No quiero imaginarme lo que pasaría si ese extraño virus se propagara más allá de este corral ─ dice Wilson con apuro.

─ Oye, tú ─ llama House a uno de los soldados ─. Quiero que le recuerdes a tus compañeros que no deben capturar a Lunero, mucho menos retenerlo. Esa criatura debe morir, así de sencillo, y es necesario que alcancen su cerebro de alguna manera para lograr matarlo.

─ Comprendido, doctor ─ dice el soldado antes de salir a dar la pelea.

El dúo médico se apresura a regresar al laboratorio, esperando que los soldados que allí se encontraran fueran capaces de neutralizar a tiempo al toro.

 **Laboratorio**

Con tremendo apuro y algo de miedo, Wilson toma nuevamente los informes y los lee detenidamente, mientras House empezaba a poner a prueba sus conocimientos en química, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para encontrar una forma de contrarrestar el virus zombi. Sabían que iba a ser inútil esperar resultados inmediatos en cuanto a los estudios de una posible vacuna, pero la experiencia del toro que atacaba a los soldados les causaba una tremenda ansiedad. A House le desconcertaba la existencia de un agente viral que fuera capaz de reanimar e inducir la mutación de organismos vivos, y eso también le emocionaba mucho. Tenía ante sí un verdadero reto médico, aunque no podía tomarse demasiado tiempo para elaborar algo que lo combatiese.

─ De verdad que este es el caso más raro que hayamos tenido ─ dice Wilson dejando los informes ─. Nunca antes había notado tal nivel de deformación craneal, excepto quizá en algunos esqueletos de dinosaurios.

─ También noté las pezuñas y cuernos de Lunero… No creo que ese toro lleve meses, o aun años con esa enfermedad, o de lo contrario nos habrían llamado mucho antes ─ House deja un momento las pruebas y miraba al vacío ─. Nunca antes había visto tal nivel de mutación en apenas un par de días, y eso sólo puede significar problemas en una escala nunca antes vista desde la peste bubónica en la edad media.

─ Supongo que en este momento querrías estar otra vez en tu oficina, llenando todos los papeles que te había ordenado la doctora Cody…

─ Ni hablar ─ House agita un tubo de ensayo que tenía un líquido que se había puesto de color morado ─. Aquí estoy ante la aventura más emocionante que he tenido en toda mi vida. Finalmente tengo un reto que esté a la altura de lo que me gustaría resolver, y no lo voy a dejar para estar obedeciendo a Cody todo el día.

 **Dos días después**

Afortunadamente para House y Wilson, las instalaciones estaban lo bastante bien equipadas como para contar con un progreso notable en la búsqueda de una vacuna. Lo que para farmaceutas y médicos ordinarios significaría meses, quizá años, de trabajo para el descubrimiento de la vacuna, para ellos dos el trabajo estaba ahora en su fase final, y sólo le quedaba el experimento para comprobar la efectividad de la misma, aunque en ese momento no tuvieran un conejillo de indias a la mano, además que ya se había hecho de noche y los dos doctores estaban agotados.

─ Listo. Supongo que con estas dosis sería suficiente ─ Wilson llena unas ampolletas con el líquido obtenido ─. A falta de experimentación, supongo que debemos llamar al oficial Branagh para que reciba la vacuna en cuanto se la enviemos.

─ Eso significaría tener que esperar de más para saber si este trabajo valió la pena, y no sabemos si estaremos disponibles para seguir el trabajo para entonces ─ dice House con seriedad ─. Tenemos que usar la vacuna ahora mismo, y debemos usarlo con uno de nosotros.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, House? ─ Wilson se asusta ante lo dicho por su colega.

─ Yo seré el conejillo de indias ─ House se sube una de las mangas de su camisa ─. Wilson, tú me inyectas la vacuna, después me inyectas el virus y tomas nota de los resultados obtenidos, y si por alguna razón muestro alguna reacción extraña, no dudes en llamar a un soldado para que acabe conmigo.

─ ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¿Cómo crees que podría sacrificar una vida humana para poner a prueba la efectividad de una vacuna? ─ Wilson estaba horrorizado, cosa que contrastaba con la calma que aparentaba House ─ ¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡Olvídalo!

─ ¿Preferirías entonces que yo experimente contigo? ─ House se muestra molesto, pero sin perder los estribos ─ No seas ridículo, Wilson. Tenemos que probar la vacuna en este mismo momento. La enfermedad zombi no va a esperar a que nosotros hagamos otro lote de vacunas si este resulta que no funciona, y menos a que hagamos un viaje por medio país para luego regresar y empezar de nuevo.

Wilson estaba completamente indefenso ante ese razonamiento de House. Maldijo que House fuera tan duro de pelar con palabras, pero también admite que tenía razón. No viendo de otra, toma una jeringa y la llena con la dosis de vacuna que estaba prevista. Faltaba poco para saber qué tal había resultado el anticuerpo contra el virus zombi, pero unos gritos interrumpen el experimento cuando faltaban apenas milímetros para que se diera la inyección.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ─ dice Wilson.

─ Creo que sé qué está pasando ─ House toma nuevamente su bastón y sale del laboratorio junto con Wilson, pero antes se lleva la jeringa y la guarda con cuidado.

 **Corral**

House y Wilson miraban sorprendidos que los soldados estaban nuevamente en combate, esta vez con una criatura sin piel de más de cuatro metros de largo, revestido con pequeñas placas óseas distribuidas de manera irregular por todo el cuerpo, y con unos cuernos casi tan grandes como los colmillos de un elefante. No hizo falta para los médicos preguntar qué cosa era eso, pues ya ellos sabían la respuesta.

Furioso como estaba, House se acerca al capitán y le llama la atención con dureza. Wilson acompaña a su compañero para escuchar también las excusas que estaba por dar aquel capitán.

─ ¿No les dije que eliminaran a Lunero? ¿Qué pasó? ─ House no se corta ni un pelo para tratar con dureza al capitán.

─ Ya sé que quieres a esa cosa muerta, pero tengo órdenes superiores, y por ello no vamos a matarlo ─ el capitán señala al toro mutado, que seguía luchando y resistiéndose a ser capturado nuevamente ─. Es el único sujeto de pruebas que hemos podido traer por el momento, y su cuerpo y proceso evolutivo son de gran utilidad en la investigación de mis superiores.

─ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quiénes son tus superiores? ─ exige Wilson con rudeza también ─ Esa cosa es una amenaza, ya ha pasado su tiempo como sujeto de pruebas útil, y lo que le queda ahora es ser eliminado ¿No ven cómo están las cosas ahora?

─ Esto es justo como lo esperaba el alto mando que nos envió hasta acá ─ corta el capitán con un tono oscuro y fuerte ─. Mis superiores estaban desde un primer momento interesados en el efecto a largo plazo del virus T, y también querían ver lo que podía hacer alguien tan notable como el doctor House con respecto al caso.

─ ¿Virus T? ¿Ya el mando lo conocía? ─ dice House extrañado.

─ Y todo el tiempo estuvimos haciendo seguimiento de sus investigaciones. Llámenlo espionaje si quieren, pero ahora tenemos los resultados que estábamos buscando, y el sujeto de pruebas ha mostrado una reacción bastante positiva a los fármacos que Umbrella nos ha proveído para suministrárselo.

─ ¿¡HAN ESTADO HACIENDO EXPERIMENTOS CON EL TORO A NUESTRAS ESPALDAS!? ─ Wilson se escandaliza y miraba con profundo asco al capitán ─ ¿Para qué nos llamaron entonces? ¿Acaso el oficial Branagh tiene algo que ver en todo esto?

─ ¿El policía que vino de Raccoon City? Es verdad que no hubiéramos llegado a este punto sin él, pero él es tan ignorante de la verdad como ustedes ─ el capitán saca su pistola y apunta directo a la cabeza de Wilson ─. Les agradezco que hayan hecho todo este trabajo en tan poco tiempo, pero mucho me temo que ya no son de ninguna utilidad.

Justo cuando el capitán estaba por pulsar el gatillo de la pistola, el toro mutante se acerca a ellos tres, obligándolos a separarse para evitar ser destruidos. El capitán iba a apuntar nuevamente, pero House, que había ido cerca de él, lo golpea con su bastón dos veces en la cara para desarmarlo. El toro da media vuelta y se dispone a embestir a House, pero él se deja caer en un desnivel y deja al capitán para que fuese la nueva víctima de Lunero.

─ ¡HOUSE! ─ se preocupaba Wilson.

El doctor House se queda paralizado por unos momentos a causa del terrible dolor que aquejaba su pierna, y desgraciadamente perdió su vicodim con la caída, por lo que se vio obligado a acostumbrarse al dolor y hacer frente al toro como pudiera. Saca la inyectadora con vacuna que él se había llevado y la blande como si fuera un arma.

─ Parece que ahora sí tengo un sujeto de pruebas para comprobar la efectividad de la vacuna, aunque no estoy seguro de que funcione del todo con semejante grado de mutación…

Varios soldados que no habían sido alcanzados por Lunero se ponen a disparar con desesperación, pero nada parecía funcionar contra aquella bestia zombi, es más, ni parecía que sintiera las balas, porque sus vacíos ojos seguían fijos en el doctor House. Wilson corre lo más que puede para ayudar a su amigo, pero un paso mal dado hace que se doblara el tobillo, impidiéndole correr más. Todo estaba entre House y el toro.

─ Ven aquí, Lunero ─ azuza House con voz melosa ─. Aquí tengo algo para ti.

El toro lanza un tremendo rugido antes de empezar su feroz carrera hacia el doctor, el cual no podía caminar por el dolor en su pierna, por lo que estaba obligado a no fallar en el único intento que podía tener. El toro se acerca raudo y apunta sus cuernos hacia delante, cuando de pronto aminora su marcha hasta que se detiene del todo estando apenas a un par de metros de House.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

El toro zombi de pronto sube la vista, y House lo imita por simple curiosidad. De entre el cielo nublado empezaba a asomarse la luz de la luna llena, y eso era lo que llamaba la atención del toro. House, dándose cuenta de la gran oportunidad que tenía busca rápidamente su bastón y cojea hasta un costado del toro e inserta la jeringa en un punto desprotegido. El toro no pareció notarlo en un principio, pero House no estaba dispuesto a tentar a la suerte y se aleja tanto como el dolor le permite. El toro de pronto empieza a retorcerse y a rugir de dolor; sus músculos ondulaban como olas y luego empiezan a marchitarse a una velocidad tal que podía verse con claridad el proceso.

─ ¿Qué está sucediendo? ─ decía uno de los soldados.

El toro iba perdiendo poco a poco la capacidad de mantenerse en pie, y las placas óseas que lo escudaban se resquebrajaban y caían del cuerpo. Los monumentales cuernos acabaron cayéndose de la cabeza y despedían un humo que hacía parecer que se estaban derritiendo. El toro se estaba descomponiendo tanto por dentro como por fuera.

─ Funciona. El anticuerpo funciona ─ decía House con sorpresa.

El toro termina por caerse sobre su costado y emitía unos últimos rugidos de dolor antes de morir definitivamente, pero su mirada se quedaba fija en la luna, que poco a poco se iba ocultando nuevamente tras las oscuras nubes. Los soldados, completamente extrañados por aquella conducta extraña que había surgido en el animal, esperan un poco antes de acercarse y comprobar que realmente estuviera muerto.

─ ¿Estás bien, House? ─ pregunta Wilson cojeando hasta llegar a la orilla del desnivel.

─ ¡Claro que no lo estoy! ─ House se deja caer en el pasto y se sostiene la pierna izquierda ─ Necesito ahora mismo mi dosis de vicodim. La pierna me está matando.

Wilson por alguna razón siente la necesidad de reír a carcajadas y también se deja caer en el suelo. Los soldados que quedaban tuvieron que abandonar la misión encomendada por el capitán asesinado y siguieron fielmente las órdenes de House y Wilson. Uno de esos soldados encontraría el vicodim de House y se lo devuelve para que pudiera aliviar el dolor en su pierna.

 **Una semana después**

House estaba nuevamente en su oficina, revisando el último lote de informes retrasados que le había encomendado Cody, y entonces llega Wilson con una muleta y una bandeja con dos vasos grandes de capuchino, dejándole uno a House.

─ Es una decepción.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ dice House sin levantar la vista del trabajo.

─ El oficial Branagh ha muerto ─ Wilson toma un trago de su capuchino antes de continuar ─. La enfermedad zombi ha causado estragos por toda Raccoon City, y ayer la ciudad fue volada por un misil termonuclear, y Branagh estaba allí.

─ Es una lástima que no pudiera vivir lo suficiente para ver los resultados de nuestro trabajo ─ House agarra su capuchino, pero no lo bebe todavía ─. Ese desgraciado era algo idiota, pero llegó tan lejos sólo para buscarnos y pedirnos ayuda para encontrar una vacuna que ni siquiera hemos logrado completar, sin contar que era el único que no nos mintió en todo lo que nos decía.

─ Sí lo hicimos ─ interrumpe Wilson ─. Las pruebas de laboratorio arrojan que el anticuerpo no representa ningún riesgo apreciable para los organismos vivos. La violenta transformación del toro se debió en realidad a que el virus T no pudo seguir forzando más mutaciones como lo venía haciendo hasta ese momento, y al disolverse, también los hicieron las enzimas que éste producía, por lo que el cuerpo del toro se descompuso de esa manera tan repentina.

─ Entonces la vacuna sí funciona ─ House saca una caja de rosquillas y toma una para comerla con su capuchino ─. De todos modos fue una apuesta bastante fuerte, y fue una suerte que Lunero se detuviera al último momento para que yo le aplicara la inyección.

─ Con respecto a ello ─ Wilson también toma una rosquilla ─, los soldados que nos ayudaron hicieron una nueva prueba de electrocardiograma antes de incinerar a Lunero, y resulta que el corazón de Lunero había vuelto a latir en el último momento ─ House estaba por terminarse su vaso, pero lo que le dijo Wilson lo detuvo en seco ─. En ese momento, justo cuando la luna salía de entre las nubes, el toro detuvo su ataque, y su corazón había vuelto a latir por unos breves segundos, exactamente los mismos que necesitaste para aplicarle la inyección.

─ Genial, o sea que le debo mi vida a un simple satélite natural ─ dice House con sarcasmo ─. Tiene que haber una explicación lógica a todo esto, porque es imposible que un animal se detenga en un ataque sólo para…

─ ¿No recuerdas la explicación del oficial Branagh? El nombre del toro, Lunero, le fue dado porque tenía la costumbre de separarse de la manada por las noches para estar viendo la luna. Era una obsesión que impidió al toro llevar un ritmo de vida y desarrollo normal, y por eso en España aceptaron venderlo a Raccoon City. Por alguna razón, la luz de la luna hizo que el toro recuperara una parte de sí mismo y se detuviera, sólo para ver la luna un rato más.

─ ¿Y qué me dices con eso? ¿Qué el amor de ese toro con la luna me salvó? ─ se mofa House.

─ Quizás, por verlo desde un punto de vista romántico.

─ Esas son sólo tonterías ─ House vuelve a concentrarse en el trabajo ─. Una explicación más lógica a ese suceso tan extraño es que la mezcla de enzimas producidas por ese tal virus T alteró por un momento las señales eléctricas y nerviosas del cerebro del animal y causó que no continuara en su intento por convertirme en una más de sus víctimas, y también está que el nivel de adrenalina en nuestros organismos nos dio la sensación de un espacio de tiempo amplificado para reaccionar más rápidamente ante Lunero. No hay manera de que me crea que la luna hizo el corazón del toro resucitara y lo detuviera en el último momento para que se pusiera cursi con un amor platónico.

─ Como quieras, pero los electrocardiogramas están allí. No sé qué les dirás a los soldados que lo hicieron.

─ Les diré lo que le digo a todo el mundo: que son idiotas. No tiene gran ciencia saber lo que les responderé el día que los vea.

Wilson ríe por un momento, dándole la razón a House en aquello último. House termina con el papeleo, toma el vaso de capuchino y la caja de rosquillas para votarlas en el cubo. Ya habiendo terminado con el trabajo, House toma una píldora de vicodim y se dispone a estirar las piernas, y Wilson toma las muletas para hacerle compañía.

─ ¿Qué opinas del caso en general? ¿Aún te parece mejor que hacer el trabajo que Cody te había puesto? ─ dice Wilson en tono de broma.

─ Sí, me lo parece. Por eso, cuando haya otro caso raro como este, no dudes en avisarme para ir allá. Ha sido toda una aventura buscar una vacuna para evitar que la humanidad se vuelva zombi.

─ Sí, yo también creo que ha sido una gran aventura. Y por cierto, tenemos que hacer algo con el caso de la farmacéutica Umbrella, pues aquel capitán nos reveló que fueron ellos quienes estaban moviendo los hilos.

─ Prefiero esperar a ver qué pasa ─ House presiona el botón del ascensor ─. Es lamentable que no tengamos pruebas físicas para poder incriminarlos, pero supongo que esos soldados podrían prestar su testimonio, si realmente han dejado de ser leales a ellos.

Ya libre de todas las restricciones puestas por la doctora Cody, House iba a la cafetería para pedir lo que quisiera y robar el almuerzo de otros como tanto le gustaba, olvidando que antes tenía que entregar todos los informes que habían sido revisados.

 **Fin**

¿Qué les parece esto? Es el OS crossover más largo que haya escrito hasta ahora, y vaya que me tomó tiempo hacerlo. Los que conocen de la canción _El toro y la luna_ , está más que claro que saben de dónde me inspiré en buena medida para hacer este OS.

Hasta otra


End file.
